otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Talking in the Trout
Thirsty Trout ---- :Well-kept, with ample seating at the U-shaped biinwood counter and around numerous tables, the Thirsty Trout enjoys a rather dignified reputation among the taverns of Fastheld. Mischief isn't tolerated, and the prevalence of private and Imperial personnel providing security tends to discourage most troublemakers. :''The rushes on the floor are often replaced before they can be too soaked with ale or spilled stew. Vassals keep the logs burning in the corner fireplace throughout the night. :''It is here that many of the port town's business deals are struck. ---- Lucius Nepos and Norran Lomasa sit at a corner table near the fire. Norran's clothed in obsidian half plate, Lucius in segmented banded plate. They both have unique relics sitting next - Norran's got his big greatsword and Lucius his pulsing blue, drake shaped shield. They are talking. "A guard position? Are you sure of that? What I suggested was more of when we were both far past our prime," muses the Lomasa, sitting himself a bit taller as he peers over at Lucius. "Well, I suppose it's possible. Riverhold overlooks a valley, and most of our guardsmen live with their families in East Leg or surrounding Riverhold. It's a simple duty. We mostly hold the keep, and our ancestral duty was always to protect East Leg if the time came, supplementing the guard if need be." A youngish man in Aegiskeep livery enters before his master. The man eyes a group of guards in similar livery, drinking and dicing in a quiet corner of the tavern. His master takes a while longer to enter, breath condensing before him as the cold air of the outdoors mixes with the fire warmed tavern air. Lucius Nepos nods at Norran. "I'm wondering about it, not taking it yet, Norran. I've gotten many other offers and need to tabulate what would be best for me, a man still in his prime and not committed to retiring for another good ten or fifteen years, and my impending family, you see. So there's not much action involved, eh?" "Not at all, unfortunately. About as much action as men manning the Tribunal's walls get. East Leg is very well protected, Riverhold is only but one of the defensive keeps built nearby, if the more robust of them. But, I wouldn't be around so much. After Darkwater, I plan to settle my full duties on my family and my House, and to an Order. Perhaps, if these rumors are true, you may be able to join me there? You're quite more qualified than any other freelander, with your title," offers the Lomasa, laughing loudly a short time after and shaking his head slowly. "But perhaps, you may not. The tables would be turned, then, wouldn't they? I'd be in charge, and you'd be under my command. I'm not sure if I'd wish to subject you to as much." The servant has reached the four men, who rise when they see Alath. He just waves them down, however, and they return to their game of dice. The servant joins them, apparently given leave before coming to the tavern, and Alath makes his way to the bar alone. "Don't worry about that, Norran. So, very little action, no campaigning against bandits or the like, but simple guard duty. What would the pay and benefits be like then, Norran?" Asks Lucius, leaning back in his seat. Finally he calls over a serving girl to bring him a glass of red wine. "Benefits? Well, I can afford you your own guest room while you reside, the dining hall is open to everyone. Perhaps three-hundred, four-hundred Kahars a week," suggests Norran with an idle shrug of his shoulders. "My coffers are not too deep, but they are expansive enough." After he speaks, he lifts his goblet to take another sip from his wine, glancing over briefly to the arriving nobleman. A call sounds forth from somewhere in the back of the Tavern. "HAY! How I mine for fish?" No answer is forthcoming. Alath Kahar places his order, cane tucked into his belt. He surveys the nicer seats in the tavern looking slightly disappointed. Probably because most of them are taken. He spends the time waiting for his drink considering and, when the steaming cup arrives, he apparently comes to a decision. He heads for the table with the two armoured gentlemen. Lucius Nepos has his back to the rest of the tavern, so as he chuckles loudly he doesn't seem to notice the approach of anybody. "That's very generous. I'll have to balance out against what I'm being offered by Sahna and Thayndor. Thayndor's by far the least generous and least flexible of people offering me employment. I'm not a riverman, but wanted to help him establish a foothold in towns with a small core of real soldiers. Ah well." Norran chuckles as well, shaking his head slowly. "It's your choice, Lucius. Mine is an offer more if you ever wished something less...exciting. I'm not going to be fond at all working with Thayndor, but Katriana remains regretably committed. You could have far worst luck. Renkek Vozhd-Kahar, for example. I happen to know that ''he's the one who went in that blunder selling his entire house away, when it wasn't even a true exchange! The arrogance of that House will return to harm them, now that their own noble blood is at stake." At Alath's approach, Norran quirks his brow curiously at the man. "Light Keep, friend. Is there something we can do for you?" Alath Kahar smiles slightly, shifting the cane held beneath one arm into a more comfortable position. "Ahh, no." he nods at the spare seat "Apart from some company. I thought it best we come in to warm ourselves before the trip back to Aegisport." he gestures with his free hand, awkwardly, in the general direction of his vassals. "I don't mean to interrupt, mind." "Bloody bollocks. Markus would be furious, if he wasn't mumbling at the depths of his own madness in some priory." Lucius doesn't appear to recognize exactly who Alath Kahar is, though there is a sort of fuzzy sense in there. He bows his head respectfully. "Remember, Renkek is a fool. But anyways, I think I may well end up working for Sahna and bringing a few of our old boys along with me, if I can get them out there. Good pay, prospect of action.. I'll be in a real position of authority on civilian things, too." "I'm certain Markus would be among the first to take his head, if he was in the position to do so," muses Norran again, a grin on his face as he looks back over to Alath. "Well, I don't see why not. Take a seat, then," offers Norran, gesturing to a nearby chair. "I am Viscount Norran Lomasa of House Lomasa, Baron of Riverhold. A Knight with no alleigance, since the disbandment of the Blades. This is Sir Lucius Nepos, much in the same position as I." AFter the meet-and-greet are done on his part, the Lomasa look back over at Lucius to nod again. "Well, remember, my offer is never closed so long as my family holds the power to provide as much. I'm certain Sahna could have her uses for you, and I may end up seeing you again more regularly as Katriana intends to Captain her guard." Alath Kahar takes the seat, setting his mulled wine down before him. He takes a moment to loosen his cloak, on a chained brooch, and settle his sword. His cane he lays beside the chair. "My Lord, Sir. Viscount Alath Kahar, presently of Aegiskeep." he pauses. "I do not wish to pry, but I hear word of Renkek. He was Vozhd, was he not?" Lucius Nepos arches an eyebrow. "That might be rather difficult, Norran, since I would be captaining her guard as well as being the civilian constable in Sweetwater Fields and collect the rents. That's an interesting little paradox, as Katriana has no discernable military experience. Perhaps I wouldn't be captaining her guard at all, but a taskforce. I'd rather like that." Ponders the man. "Aye, I am who he says. And yes we were just talking about the Lord Kahar. Not in the most flattering terms, unfortunately." "Master Chitterberry was behind on his taxes " an old crone whispers loudly to her elderly friend "an' one day he was riding to the Market District when his horse took a fall an' he fell an' broke his crown." "Broke his crown?! That's poor luck indeed " answers the other woman. "Luck isn't said t' have much t' do with it " answers the crone. "Rumor has it he was 'helped' if ya know what I mean." "Quite the paradox, then. Sahna chose Katriana for this job precisely because she is her sister. The entire reason we're going to Darkwater in the first place is so Katriana can gain some experience for this particular job," Norran adds, not really a voice of anger so much one of heavy amusement as he stifles a chuckle. "So, this either means that Sahna has lied to her sister or lied to you. Or, it could be a whole misunderstanding. Maybe she merely forgot of her sister, but it looks like I'll be sussing out the truth from her yet again." Norran releases a deep sigh, reaching to rub slightly at his forehead with his hands as he glances over to Alath. "Oh-ho! The former tax assessor, correct? I do not envy you, fellow Viscount. Aegisport, is it? How are things is the River's West?" Alath Kahar takes a sip of the hot wine, tentatively, as the other men speak. He smiles at Norran's joviality. "I was." he replies to the Viscount first. "And it is. As to how things are, My Lord, they are full of Deepers. They have stopped for repairs, I believe, and the town is swarming with them." he then addresses Lucius, "Don't be concerned. So it was Renkek that brought an end to the Vozhd. You speak true. Markus would skin him alive were he able." Lucius Nepos laughs at all counts. Firstly, he says to Norran, "I do think she'd want her guard captain to have real combat experience, but then perhaps I'm wrong. As I said, I'd be just as happy being in command of a taskforce. I'm going to be taking ten or twelve of our comrades, ex-Claws and recruiting them to go with me if possiible. Great pay for them, and a good job. I'd be happier moving around as Sahna's agent than her guard captain. Perhaps, though not to be rude about your wife but.. she does not have any combat experience nor does she have command experience." He shrugs, then looks at Alath. "Ah yes, the Deepers. I'm considering joining them myself, though likely that idea's scrapped. Not for me.. I'm not a riverman, I'm infantry." "Constables are rarely the work of war heroes, Lucius. Paelnor would be a more-than-likely candidate for Constable in any township I can think of, for example. Putting you in that position is like firing a ballista at a tavern doorway," continues Norran in his very amused voice, a wide enough smile on his face as he takes another sip from his goblet. "As the saying going, Lucius, blood is thicker than water. She has enough qualification to be Captain of that guard as I did to become Steward of my uncle's keep. Among the nobility, family is everything. However, I'd be more than happy to discuss a Nillu Order of Knights with Katriana, if you value this position. It would be no trouble at all." He furthers a grin over to Alath, speaking, "Deepers, Hrmm? I unfortunately may be among them, but perhaps not if rumors are true I may not have to bother. What about your house? With all this business about Serath and Zolor, I'd not imagine the Kahars are very happy. House Lomasa has always been a staunch ally of House Kahar, and I doubt that will change. Has your House discussed an Order of Knights?" Lucius Nepos shakes his head. "Constable would be in the civilian capacity. I would help rents be collected, make sure the residents of Sweetwater are reassured and happy and deal with small problems. I'd more like a task force under my command to deal with specific problems in and outside Nillu territory. That's a pipe dream of course since I've no idea if that's what she wants." Alath Kahar shakes his head, loosening his cloak some more. "Not that I am aware. I knew our late Emperor much better than I know the Prince and I knew nothing about his talks with His Majesty." warming to the subject now, "In confidence, I am not happy. I don't speak for my House though, who is there of note to speak for? This is a dark time for House Kahar, I fear." he shrugs, and takes a sip. "Perhaps I should look into founding an Order for our House. I have coin enough and we have lands enough to look after now Lord Renkek put paid to the Vozhd." A few emaciated men huddle in the corner near the fireplace. One picks his nose before remarking to his friends "That Rayk Nillu. Yeh. Bin' tainted. Used his powers to break out'a jail. He's touched he iz." The others nod in agreement casting their black gazes on the rest of the establishment before they go quiet. "I would expect the Prince himself would be the one to found a Kahar order. Other than him, I know no other notable Knights within your House that could be up to the task," points out Norran further, frowning a small bit as he settles down the goblet. "As much as these new Orders crave Knights, I am bound to service within my own House. It is the most I can hope to ever achieve, with the Blades gone, short of an Imperial position. I'm proud enough as it is." He settles back in his chair, resting a hand on Retribution's pommel before looking to Lucius. "I can't say what Sahna intends. I'm not so much in her confidence as I once was." Lucius Nepos rises up from the table, having finished his wine. He moves to collect his gear. "Well, I'll see if I can't figure aht out. It was a pleasure speaking to you, Norran, and we'll have to remain in contact as I make my decision and research about this situation. Viscount Kahar, a pleasure to meet you as well." Lucius bows his head respectfully at Alath. "I really must be off." He moves to the door. Alath Kahar nods goodbye to Lucius before continuing his conversation with Norran. "Of course! The Prince. I didn't mean to suggest I'd become a Knight myself. I'm no fighting man, I'm afraid." he ponders the dregs of his wine before continuing, "I could be of some use in organising the Order, when it should form, however. I have always been a man of numbers." he smiles at the man, "We have always been grateful for House Lomasa's loyalty, my Lord, but of course your House must come first." "Most of my dealings with House Kahar, unfortunately, have been with Vozhd-Kahars. I'm grateful that I can show courtesy to one of your House without being disgusted, now that they are no-longer a part," Norran continues, grin remaining as he takes yet another sip of his wine. "Not too many numbers in founding an Order, I'd think. All bravado and initiative, in that. I may have to found my own House's, as it stands. I'll be glad to have something better to do, however. Perhaps attend some tourneys. It's been /ages/ since I've been in a tourney." Alath Kahar laughs quietly. "My Lord, the Light shines on you. It's been ages since I've even been out of Aegisport, let alone to a good tournament." He returns the cup to the table, the little bit of wine left in the bottom cold and clogged with herbs. "Times are changing though. None of us can afford to be comfortable, least of all we Kahars. What do you think of this Shadow-touched legion?" A grimy man grumbles to a nearby patron through slurred words "'heard the Hunter's Guildmistress almost got robbed by some fool hooligan." The other man shakes his head disapprovingly. "Wha's Fastheld comin' to eh?" Norran arches a brow at the mention of Touched. "A legion, you say? I know of the amnesty, but little of a legion. I've faced a few Touched in my days as a Blade, while I do allow that some are not necessarily evil, power like that can and has corrupted. Almost all mages I've met have used what they had for greed and their own ends." Alath Kahar leans back. "It's in the proclamation. Those shadowed that register will be considered for a new legion, apparently." he seems surprised at the man's mention of mages, "So you've had dealings with them, then? Never met one that I knew was touched, before this amnesty, and I intend to steer well clear, as the rivermen say." "Ester Shardwood," begins Norran, a frown touching his lips as he speaks the name. "Absolutely no question about her. Vanished right before my eyes after insulting me a deal, before I could draw my sabre. It's Touched that carry on like her, ignoring etiquette, that drew the Church into their blood-frenzy to begin with. While I don't believe all Touched deserve to die, she most certainly does." A few moments pass as Norran rests his hands back on the tabletop, looking back to Alath. "Too much power to settle in the Zahir's hands, I know little of what he'd do with such a group. Just that I doubt it would be good." Alath Kahar leans back in, closer. "My thoughts exactly, my Lord Norran. We shall have to be vigilant. What I do not know, and why I remain unsure, is how much of a hand the Prince had in all this. For abdicating any claim to the throne, what influence has he won with the Emperor?" the man sighs. "I've been out of this for too long. I have only myself to blame, but I thought it best to stay out of the former regent's way, and it became habit." Norran can only breathe another sigh, leaning back into his chair as he glances over to the fireplace. "But, what can be done? Even among the nobility, challenging the Empire is too great a task. The failings of Alieron Mikin, incompetent though he may have been, bring proof. The Zahir is far too cunning, and has far too many greater powers at his disposal." Alath Kahar raises a hand. "I do not suggest we challenge the Emperor. Fastheld has seen too much upheaval in the past few years. The foundations of six centuries of tradition have been shook. No, we can hardly so much as question him, especially with the Prince's implicit support." he lowers his hand, and comes close to a sneer "Lord Alieron was a fool. And worse, he was a fool driven by ambition for himself, rather than for Fastheld or even his House." he shrugs "If I still had authority over Aegisport, I'd begin by making all those with the mark declare themselves and go about their business under guard. I think the restoration of the Orders is to our benefit, that is, as noble Houses. If we are careful our Houses might command conventional military power unheard of recently." he pauses, using the time to push his wine cup idly along the table, "We'll have to bide our time for now and do the best with what we have. And I shall have to meet with the Prince, though I hardly know him." "Hopefully you can. Few enough have been allowed to," explains Norran, shrugging his armored shoulders yet again as he peers into his goblet. "However, while you may be close to the Royal family, I am just the ruler of a keep defending East Leg. And, I am out of wine! Would be best if I made my way by now." He begins to rise, a gauntleted hand reaching to take up his claymore as he bows to Alath. "It was an honor meeting you, Viscount Kahar. May it happen again, and Light Keep you." With that, he begins on his departure. Alath Kahar stands as Norran does, returning the bow. "It was an equal honour. Go in the Light, Lord Lomasa." he says before the man leaves. ---- Return to Season 4 (2006) Category:Logs